Stonefalls (Online)
Stonefalls is a region in central Morrowind.The Elder Scrolls Online Creating ESO: The Dreugh This diverse region features landscapes ranging from fungal forests to barren volcanic crags.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Stonefalls The ashfall from the volcanoes of the Velothi Mountains and from great Ash Mountain itself is Stonefalls' bane and benefit, fertilizing the soil where the land isn't too arid to grow crops. It was here that the recent invading army from Akavir, led by Dir-Kamal in 2E 572, met its bloody end. The Nords of Eastern Skyrim led by Jorunn and Wulfharth, the Dunmer led by Almalexia, and a phalanx of Argonian shellbacks, led by a trio of reptilian battlemages, broke the Akaviri line and drove them into the sea, where they drowned by the thousands.August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more!Jorunn, the Skald-King Stonefalls is the first region that Ebonheart Pact players visit after escaping Coldharbour. Geography Stonefalls' geography varies from place to place. Daen Seeth, a subregion in the east, is home to the great volcano Ash Mountain which is constantly erupting, and thus the surrounding land is burned and charred, but in the city of Davon's Watch, not far off from Ash Mountain, the land is green and hilly with fungal features, like the neighboring region Bal Foyen. Zabamat and Varanis, subregions in the west and in central Stonefalls respectively, are mostly hilly, barren volcanic landscapes. Another great volcano, the Tormented Spire, looms over the city of Kragenmoor in the southwest, but unlike Ash Mountain, it is not constantly churning out molten rock and lava. In northern Zabamat lies the Ebonheart Pact-owned Fort Virak, which protects the border with Skyrim from the wild creatures of Stonefalls. Also in Zabamat is the Fungal Grotto, the enormous base of the Murkwater Goblins and a hidden shrine to Mephala. In Varanis, the central subregion of Stonefalls, lies the city of Ebonheart, which is home to a large population of Argonians, who are highly distrustful of the Dunmer living in the city. Locations Cities *Davon's Watch *Ebonheart *Kragenmoor Settlements and Towns *Iliath Temple *Lukiul Uxith *Senie Boss Locations *The Brahma's Grove *Cave of Memories *The Matron's Clutch *Shipwreck Strand *Shivering Shrine *Strifeswarm Hive Caves, Ruins and Mines *The Harborage *Ash Mountain *Tormented Spire *Brothers of Strife Crafting Locales *Armature's Upheaval *Magmaflow Overlook *Steamfont Cavern Crypts, Battlefields and Cemeteries *Othrenis *Starved Plain *Vivec's Antlers Dolmens *Daen Seeth Dolmen *Varanis Dolmen *Zabamat Dolmen Delves and Dungeons *Fungal Grotto *Crow's Wood *Emberflint Mine *Hightide Hollow *Inner Sea Armature *Mephala's Nest *Sheogorath's Tongue *Softloam Cavern Group Dungeons *Fungal Grotto Farms *Hrogar's Hold *Sathram Plantation *Sulfur Pools Keeps *Fort Arand *Fort Virak *Heimlyn Keep Points of interest *Dagger's Point Invasion Camp *Davenas Farm *Greymist Falls *Steamlake Encampment *Still-Water's Camp *Stonefang Isle *Strifeswarm Kwama Mine Mundus Stones *The Lady *The Lover Ruins *Brothers of Strife Wayshrines *Ashen Road Wayshrine *Brothers of Strife Wayshrine *Davon's Watch Wayshrine *Ebonheart Wayshrine *Fort Arand Wayshrine *Fort Virak Wayshrine *Hrogar's Hold Wayshrine *Iliath Temple Wayshrine *Kragenmoor Wayshrine *Othrenis Wayshrine *Sathram Plantation Wayshrine *Senie Wayshrine *Sulfur Pools Wayshrine *Vivec's Antlers Wayshrine Quests The quests are between levels 3 to 15 for Pact players, Veteran Rank 1 for Dominion players and Veteran Rank 6 for Covenant players. NOTE: This section is currently in the process of being redesigned. Main Quest The Harborage Locate The Prophet at the safe haven known as the Harborage outside Davon's Watch so he may tell you of the events that have led up to the Planemeld. Daughter of Giants The Prophet has located Lyris Titanborn within Coldharbour. Enter the dark realm and bring her back to Tamriel so she may assist you in bringing down Molag Bal and his Planemeld. Chasing Shadows A Worm Cult agent is infiltrating Davon's Watch. Investigate the matter further and find out what the agent is up to. Legacy of the Ancestors Davon's Watch is under siege by Covenant troops, but Sergeant Holgunn says that Lord Tanval of House Indoril has a plan. Visit Tanval to be briefed on the plan. Delaying the Daggers After readying things for Tanval, march out of the eastern gates with Holgunn to meet the Covenant troops and destroy both them and their siege equipment. City Under Siege The attack on the eastern gate was a ruse! Covenant troops have scaled the northern cliffs into the city and are fighting on the streets. Reach Tanval and defend him while he summons the ancient beast Balreth, the Brother of Strife. Quiet the Ringing Bell With the Covenant forces utterly decimated, it is time to return Balreth to his prison. Tanval sends you to his son Garyn Indoril at a base camp beneath Ash Mountain. Mystery of Othrenis Garyn Indoril believes the spirit of a long-dead mage may know the secret to imprisoning Balreth again. An Argonian scout named Onuja has already left for the ruins of Othrenis. Wake the Dead You find Onuja outside Othrenis, and she hopes to contact the long-dead Chimer mage Mavos Siloreth, who once bound Balreth in the past when he was last unshackled. Rending Flames Mavos has been awakened. He is angry at being disturbed from his sleep but agrees to help in the binding of Balreth. However, he's been dead for so long he can't remember how he bound Balreth in the original ceremony. He is going to perform a ritual to show the Vestige a vision of the past so that they can witness how Balreth was bound. To Ash Mountain With the help of Mavos' vision, the Vestige now knows how to return Balreth to his prison. The Vestige and Onuja return to the Pact forces at Ash Mountain as they prepare to storm the mountain and summon the Guardians so that Balreth can be bound once again. Restoring the Guardians Close the Scamp Caves The Death of Balreth In with the Tide Suspicious Silence The Venom of Ahknara Desperate Souls The Coral Heart Cleansing the Past To Fort Virak Restoring Order A Bit of Sport Night of the Soul The Sapling Savages of Stonefalls Taking the Tower Peril at the Pools Recovering the Guar The Truth about Spiders Protecting the Hall Kinsman's Revenge A Goblin's Affection Waylaid Wine Merchant Stem the Tide Darkvale Brews An Unwanted Twin Shattering the Mirror A Story Told in Footprints From the Wastes Divine Favor Undermined The Curse of Heimlyn Keep What Was Done Must Be Undone Hunting Invaders A Storm Broken Enlightenment Needs Salt Breaking Fort Virak Evening the Odds The General's Demise A Gathering of Guar Aggressive Negotiations Saving the Son This One's Classic Vengeance for House Dres To the Tormented Spire Climbing the Spire Opening the Portal Sadal's Final Defeat Lighting the Shadows To Deshaan Side Quests A Beginning at Bleakrock You have heard that Bleakrock Isle is facing some problems. Sail there and seek out Captain Rana. Exquisite Tears "Procure" a rare bottle of wine for Naril. The Wizard's Tome Bring a wizard's spellbook back from his thieving apprentice. Hilan's Invitation Hilan of the Fighters Guild has asked you to enlist with his organization of mercenaries. Rudrasa's Invitation Rudrasa of the Mages Guild has asked you to join with her organization of sorcerers. One of the Undaunted Kailstig the Axe of the Undaunted has asked you to join with his merry band of like-minded adventurers. Anchors from the Harbor Guildmaster Sees-All-Colours has asked you to meet up with fellow guildmates Merric at-Aswala and Aelif in order to track down one of Molag Bal's cultists - Doshia. Long Lost Lore Valaste tasks the Vestige with finding a nearby ruin which could hold vast reserves of ancient knowledge for the Mages Guild. Kings of the Grotto (Group Quest) Before you can officially become one of the Undaunted, Kailstig has tasked you and your allies with clearing out whatever threat lies within the Fungal Grotto to the west. A Son's Promise Find Telbaril and his son and help them escape from Crow's Wood. Decree of the Court Pay the strange toll to have safe passage through Crow's Wood. Through the Aftermath The spirits of an ancient battlefield have been risen and bound to this plane of existence. Enslaved in Death Ix-Utha and the other saxhleel have not returned willingly - the Chimer refused to release their souls to Aetherius. Giving for the Greater Good Find a Kwama Cap Mushroom for Reesa so she may give herself to restore the Starved Plain. The Fate of a Friend Help Shuldrashi find her Argonian friend. Proving Trust A volvanic eruption has devastated the town of Senie. The townsfolk are wounded, but distrust between Dark Elves and Argonians delay efforts to heal them. Percussive Ranching Bring Drelden's lost kwama back to his mine. Quieting a Heart Bala, an Ashlander, is searching for her deceased lover. In life, he was part of House Dres, so their status kept them apart. They promised each other to unite in death, but now, she can't find his tomb. = Gallery Stonefalls Screenshot.jpg|Stonefalls landscape Stonefalls.jpg|Lava flow in Stonefalls Dark Elf in Stonefalls.jpg|Dark Elf in Stonefalls Vivecs Antlers 2.png|Vivec's Antlers ESO stonefalls Harborage.png|Stonefalls Ruin Eso Stonefalls lava.png|Stonefalls Lava River ESO Stonefalls Crafting Station.png|Stonefalls crafting station Eso Ebonheart 2.png|Stonefalls Ebonheart Eso Ebonheart outskirts.png|Stonefalls Ebonheart outskirts Stonefalls Map (ESO).jpg Stonefalls Map.png Trivia *Stonefalls is the first region that Ebonheart Pact players visit, just after the Coldharbour introduction.September 3, 2013. Tamriel Foundry PAX Interview Paul Sage *There is a boatswain at the docks in the city of Davon's Watch to take players to Bleakrock Isle, just off the coast of Skyrim. *In , Stonefalls is a small village that can be visited, and it is located to the north of Kragenmoor. Appearances * * ru:Стоунфоллз (Online) Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Morrowind Locations Category:Online: Locations